Legend of Arrancar
by Perverted Demon
Summary: Link is dead, killed in a battle against ganadorf and mourned by all of hyrule let us follow him into the after life as a siprit who cannot remember his name and is quite....hollow.


Legend of the Arrancar

What would have happened if instead of Link defeating ganondorf he had missed his last hit and died because of it? We shall find out what happens to the souls of the dead in Hyrule… and had been sent through a portal Ganadorf summoned when he killed Link, unknowingly and sent Link's soul to another dimension

Perverted Demon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, this is my second story, I got this from an idea when I read A Hollowed Existence by um… I forgot the authors name because I'm really bad with names (no shock, amirite?) Alright. Um… also, I've decided that this will happen slightly before the Arrancar Arc after Ichigo and the gang try to rescue Rukia Kuchiki… I would ALSO appreciate it if someone could give me a English Japanese translation of Kido spells.

Also, this story will have lemons… although I'm not sure when… or where, but someplace, mark my words it will! -turns into super perv form- bwahahahaha! -coughs- ahem…

Well, enough rambling from your dear old pervert(who happens to be like the family uncle that no one wants to talk about). I'm sure you are all drooling to see an update on Twilight Prince as well, well don't worry, As you're reading this I'm working on getting an update later today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback "I will do what I want"

**Ability or kido "When I want"**

Talking "How I want"

_Thinking 'where I want…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link takes in a gulp of air as sweat trickles down his dirty face as he stares with hate at his enemy, who does the same in return. Link in a moment of uncharacteristic anger yells "You killed them! You killed everyone I held dear!" The figure grins and laughs darkly "Well now hero, let us finish this." With that the two figures charged towards each other, one holding a saintly looking sword the other holding a sword that looked to be tainted metal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(somewhere in an unknown place)

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rangiku shouts as she dashes through the tenth division head quarters trying to find her taicho "Hitsugaya-taicho!" She turns a wrong corner and slams into a wall (always funny to watch a blonde woman do this, I've seen it… made me laugh. Ah well)

Rangiku stands up and blinks as she realizes it was Hitsugaya's office entrance. _'he might be in there…'_ Opening the door she walks in and spots him sitting behind is desk glaring at some of the paperwork that's laying around she swears he mutters "I'm too young for this shit…" before he looks up at Rangiku "Ah, yes fukutaicho Rangiku?" Rangiku blinks before she frowns slightly "Earlier, I was out walking towards one of the nearest bars, I mean training grounds!" Hitsugaya dead pans a look at her before motioning to continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link gasps as he had over swung his sword and was currently impaled on Ganondorf's sword. Using the last of his energy he looks up slowly and locks his eyes with Ganondorf before swinging his sword and, catching Ganondorf off guard, decapitates him.

'_finally… I can truly…rest.'_ Link closes his eyes for what he thinks is the last time only to snap them open a second later. _'w-what the… wasn't I just dyin-' _Link looks down and at his feet is his corpse "Oh…" Link suddenly realizes he can't remember what his name was "W-who am I?"

Link sits down on a near by rock trying to remember who he was before he notices a red portal open near his body '_perhaps this will give me some answers…_' Link walk to the edge of the portal before he feels hunger, and emptiness he then looks down at his chest to see a hole in the center between his collar bone "What the hell is that?!" before all of a sudden a huge weight presses down upon him causing him to start breathing erratically and he falls face first into the portal.

(In a black void)

Link frantically looks around trying to figure out where he's at and starts to hyperventilate before he slowly calms himself down, he waits until all of his senses return to him and he's in a silver/colorless sea of sand. _'where am I? Oh well, might as well as explore…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm sorry it wasn't that long, but I've been busy today, and hopefully I can pull a new update of Twilight Prince out of my ass before I go deactivate.

Also, REVIEW! It will help me tweak this story up again, and hopefully I'll update quicker ;o (hint, hint)


End file.
